Astrid Ellison
Lisa Simpson Astrid the Fraud Loud Sister Blondie Babe Frosty prig Ice Princess Sanctimonious bitch |power =Destiny Predication |bars =2 |age =14-15 19 |parents =Mr. and Mrs. Ellison |siblings =Little Pete |fate =Alive |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light Monster Villain }} Astrid Ellison, also known as Astrid the Genius, is a main character appearing in all the original books. Description Astrid Ellison is 14 to 15 years old. She is Sam's girlfriend through most of the books (they are married in the eighth book, Villain). She is described as being beautiful and smart. She has "silky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, freckles, rosy cheeks, and pale, translucent skin". She was the one who pushed Sam into leading the group of kids left to live in the FAYZ. She is extremely smart as well as manipulative and impatient. However, she is fierce and loves Sam, and oddly, they are the perfect match for each other. Power and abilities In Gone, Astrid can tell how important someone will be in the future of the FAYZ by holding their hand. This later evolves to her being able to see it visually, and she describes it like seeing stars in the sky. Michael Grant changed his mind about this later, and so her power is never heard of after this. Astrid is skilled with a shotgun and, like Hunter, knows many survival skills. She is also intelligent and can use this to her advantage, and fights dirty. Appearances ;Gone Astrid Ellison, also known as "Astrid The Genius", first appears in Gone. She, Sam and Quinn and eventually Edilio, go to look for her little brother, Little Pete just after the FAYZ barrier arrived. They go from Perdido Beach to Clifftop Hotel, then to the Nuclear Power Plant where they find Little Pete and head back to the Town Plaza. Later they realize that the FAYZ wasn't created by chance, but by Little Pete. She is captured by Caine’s Crew along with Sam and is tortured by Drake, who forces her to call Little Pete a retard. Little Pete teleports them away in time, and from then she is on the run from Drake, where she heads to Clifftop. Sam rescues her and they hide out for a while before returning to Perdido Beach. Astrid sides with Perdido Beach in The Thanksgiving Battle, where she hides in the top of the church acting as a lookout. Sam and Astrid fall in love at the end of Gone. ;Hunger She is often the voice of reason when it comes those with the power, and most people believe her to be a "normal," due to the fact that her power is not displayed like Sam or Brianna's power, and does not use her power after Gone. She dissects the first zeke and is the one to suggest negotiating with them. It is also revealed that she has been keeping record of all mutations in the FAYZ. She tries to break up the anti-freak mob that Zil put together because of Hunter, but ends up with a black eye instead. At the end of Hunger, she is still with Sam. Zil Sperry tries to hang her along with Hunter, but Orc saves them. ;Lies At the beginning of Lies, we find out about the Temporary Council and that she holds a major position in it. John lies to Mary for the first time, sending her into a breakdown that leads her to taking the Poof and trying to bring the children with her. Astrid, Dekka and Brianna save most of them, Dekka being the main reason they were saved. During the fire, she learns how hard Sam's job is. Throughout the book Astrid and Sam begin to argue because Sam is hiding things from her. The arguments lead to Sam moving out of the house. However, it is not mentioned that the two break up. Like everyone else in the book, she is terrified of Drake and what he means. Her relationship with Sam, by the end of this book, is questionable. ;Plague Astrid officially breaks up with Sam at the beginning of the book. When Little Pete creates his cloud, she takes him to Coates with the help of Orc who intends to commit suicide by overdosing on Howard’s cabka. There, she throws Little Pete out of a window to the bugs thinking that it will end the FAYZ, which it does not. At the end of Plague, her location is unknown after she is overwhelmed with guilt. Her current side is supposedly Sam's, but this is unclear because at the end of Plague she doesn't go to the lake with Sam, but is rumored to be living by herself. It is apparent that the two never made up. ;Fear In Fear, Astrid is on her own in the woods quite close to Lake Tramonto. Astrid's blonde hair is bluntly cut and she gets a tan. Her resolve of her religious beliefs become skewered and she battles the struggles. After she sees the barrier growing dark she tells herself to go the Lake Tramonto to tell them about the barrier, but she really wants to see Sam. When she gets there, she finds out that Sam is not there but is on a little job. She waits for him in his bunk and realizes that he missed her so much that he slept with her nightgown. She then tries to read how fast the barrier is growing dark. She realizes that it is growing at a faster rate each day. She then decides to take the message for Sam to set up Sammy Suns in Perdido Beach and doesn't tell Sam. She gradually gets lost and bumps into Cigar. He tells her that she can see Little Pete and she communicates to him through Cigar. ;Light In Light, Astrid and Sam have reconciled and are in love. She makes him promise that he will stay alive and they will walk out of the FAYZ together. She stays at the lake until Gaia destroys it. In order to end all of the killing caused by Gaia and protect, she asks Petey to possess her, but he refuses because he doesn't trust her. She is kidnapped by Drake and is hurt by him but escapes by biting his nose and pushing her thumbs into his eyes. When the FAYZ falls, she is taken to a different hospital than Sam but is with Diana and Lana. Astrid gets a book and movie deal and lives with Sam and Diana in LA with the words to her boyfriend Sam. Monster In Monster Dekka briefly tells the government that Astrid "has her head on straight". She gets mentioned a couple of times as the "Ellison girl" who wrote the FAYZ books. Dekka mentions that Astrid and Sam are still living together, but Diana moved out a few years back. In Michael Grants latest book Villain, Sam and Astrid got married. Villain Relationships ;Sam Temple Sam is Astrid's boyfriend. They've had their ups and downs but they've always pulled through. In Lies ''they are said to be like Mom and Dad to the kids in the FAYZ, and when they kiss it's "gross but reassuring". In ''Light, Astrid makes Sam promise to stay alive and that they will walk out of the FAYZ together. They argue a lot, but by Light they know they are in love and will always stay together. In the aftermath, Sam and Astrid live together in a house and they asked Diana to move in but she moves out before the events of Monster. ;Little Pete Little Pete is Astrid's 5-year old severely autistic younger brother who at times becomes too troublesome for her. In Hunger he starts having weird dreams which come to life and eventually attack Sam and Astrid. The dreams were fueled by the Gaiaphage. In Plague, she throws him to the bugs hoping the FAYZ will disappear. When he vanishes, the bugs disappear but the FAYZ is still around and she is left heartbroken and guilty. She is happy when in Fear, Pete returns even though she can't see him since she knows he has the power to stop the FAYZ. ;Orc Astrid tutored Orc prior to the onset on the FAYZ. He remarks that she was always helpful to him and she calls him Charles on numerous occasions. He protects her from the Human Crew and also helps to protect her when she moves to Coates Academy after her brother produces the rain cloud. When Astrid loses her faith after the 'death' of her brother it coincides with Orc finding his faith. Although she no longer believes in God she seems to respect that finding God has helped Orc become a better person. Astrid tells Orc about her hiding place that she lives in for a few months and during Light Orc tries to find it, he remembers that Astrid said that there were berries there and he doesn't mind thorns so berries would be a good food source. Notes * Astrid's avatar, as seen by Cigar, closely resembles Uriel, the Angel of Repentance. This may be intended, as Astrid constantly seeks repentance and eventually believes she has found it. * Astrid watches heart surgery on TV. Gallery ;Trailers Astrid Plague trailer.png|Astrid in the US trailer for Plague Lies UK trailer Astrid.png|Astrid addressing the town council in the UK trailer for Lies Astrid Fear trailer.png|Astrid in the woods Astrid trailer.png Light trailer - Astrid.png|Astrid being choked by Drake Pete's cloud.PNG ;Book covers Astrid Ellison Gone.jpg|Astrid on the cover of Lies Astrid Hunger.png|Astrid on the back cover of Hunger Astrid - Plague.PNG|On the cover of Plague Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Town Council Category:Survivors Category:Gone Series characters Category:Monster Trilogy characters